


Por el módico precio de una libra

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronic Illness, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sick Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Una libra. Eso costaba el té y el bocadillo en aquella cafetería en que se promovía sentarse con un desconocido y hacer un amigo. Pero Remus obtuvo más que eso, mucho más.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Por el módico precio de una libra

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez vi una pic de una cafetería que anunciaba precios bajos con la condición de hacer amigos. Para mí es una cafetería donde jamás consumiría, odio el contacto humano forzado, pero como trama de fic es genial, y aquí la tienen. No sé si tan genial como en mi imaginación, pero me divertí como enana escribiéndolo...

**Por el módico precio de una libra**

Remus estaba colgando de un hilo delgadísimo cuando en la ventana de una cafetería leyó un letrero que anunciaba:

“Té y un bocadillo por una libra. ¡Entra y haz un nuevo amigo!”

En sí, la parte que alivió su pesar era el precio de la comida que constituiría su desayuno, almuerzo y cena del día, y sin preocuparse por la segunda parte del letrero, Remus entró al establecimiento y suspiró con alivio cuando el calor de la calefacción le hizo olvidar momentáneamente el largo día que tenía recorriendo las calles de Londres en búsqueda de un empleo.

La campanilla en el dintel de la puerta anunció su llegada, y al instante se acercó a él una mujer pelirroja a explicarle las reglas del lugar:

—Puedes tomar asiento donde prefieras, y lo mismo puede hacer cualquier otro cliente. En Marauder’s, nuestra intención es crear una atmósfera de calidez y camaradería. —Remus le contempló con ojos vacuos, demasiado cansado como para más—. Ven, puedes elegir donde prefieras sentarte.

Remus escogió una mesa para dos pegada a la ventana, y se limitó a asentir cuando la mesera pelirroja le dijo que la especialidad del día era té negro y sándwiches de atún con pepino y queso. Él tenía tanta hambre que incluso comería un sándwich con una simple tercera rebanada de pan en medio.

Contando el dinero que le quedaba en el bolsillo, Remus suspiró aliviado al comprobar que al menos tenía para un par de visitas más a un establecimiento como ése, pero no lo suficiente como para asegurarse dormir bajo techo. Por tercera noche consecutiva tendría que buscar refugio para su equipaje y él mismo encontrar un espacio dónde dormir sin correr el riesgo de ser asaltado. Si es que perder menos de diez libras a su nombre se consideraban el robo del siglo.

Por más claro que tenía Remus que podía volver con los Tonks en el momento en el que él así lo deseara y abrazar a Teddy, su orgullo se lo impedía. Apenas era jueves, y sus palabras al despedirse eran que volvería el sábado a mediodía, y que para entonces ya tendría al menos un prospecto de empleo. En su lugar, lo único que había conseguido eran agujeros en sus zapatos, mojarse los calcetines, y un hambre lobuna que le incitaba a morderse el dedo y masticar.

Las cosas para él sólo habían ido cuesta abajo tras su diagnóstico de artritis reumatoide. De pronto en su empleo ‘ya no era un miembro necesario para el equipo’, y la pérdida de su seguro médico había hecho el conseguir tratamiento un proceso engorroso que hizo declinar tanto su calidad de vida como la de su familia. Por aquel entonces, Teddy apenas estaba por cumplir el año y Dora lista para reincorporarse a su trabajo en la policía de Londres, por lo que de algún modo Remus se había hecho a la idea de un cambio de papeles en donde él se quedaría en casa cuidando del crío mientras su esposa salía a ganarse el pan por ambos, pero apenas tenían seis meses en esa rutina y se estaban haciendo a la idea de su realidad cuando un conductor ebrio embistió la patrulla de Dora y provocó su muerte instantánea. Remus había creído volverse loco de dolor, e incluso ahora cinco años después, la pena todavía le abrumaba.

Teddy había sido su único consuelo y la razón principal por la cual había seguido adelante con una meta en mente, pero las cosas en su vida no se habían solucionado con la misma facilidad. Remus había pasado de trabajo en trabajo sin conseguir nada que le durara más de seis meses debido a su condición que seguido le obligaba a pedirse días libres para reponerse, y desde inicio de año era que no contaba con domicilio fijo, y haciendo de tripas corazón había enviado a Teddy a vivir con sus abuelos.

Los Tonks habían estado de acuerdo que era lo mejor para Teddy en esos momentos, pero a Remus le partía el alma no estar con su hijo. Su plan era conseguir un empleo en Londres, asegurar un piso para ambos y comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, pero era más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a cabo. Su prospecto de empleo estaba por los suelos, y hacía al menos un mes que ningún sitio le llamaba de vuelta. Remus estaba harto de volver con los Tonks durante el fin de semana y aceptar su caridad por el bien de Teddy.

Agotado por lo que había sido otro infructuoso día buscando los medios necesarios para sobrevivir, Remus apenas si levantó la vista de la mesa cuando la mesera depositó su taza y el sándwich.

—Preparé dos sándwiches —dijo la mujer en voz baja—. Sin cargo extra. Tienes aspecto de necesitar una buena comida, ¿sabes?

—Gracias —murmuró Remus con la voz apenas audible—. En verdad gracias.

—Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa más, estaré detrás de la barra. Sólo hazme una señal.

Remus asintió, y con manos torpes levantó su taza de té y bebió su primer sorbo. El calor del líquido le reconfortó desde dentro, donde ya la calidez no parecía anidar, pero fueron el sabor y la fragancia las que hicieron volver su alma al cuerpo y le aliviaron de la abrumadora desesperanza que segundos atrás le habría hecho considerar con toda seriedad lanzarse de cabeza en el Thames y ponerle punto final a todo.

—Hey... —Fuera del punto de visión de Remus, una persona se acercó a su mesa—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

En otro momento, Remus lo habría encontrado intrusivo, pero eran las reglas del lugar, y por volver a un sitio que premiaba su habilidad para compartir con tés y bocadillos al precio módico de una libra, estaba dispuesto a tolerar al desconocido frente a él.

De reojo, Remus se permitió escudriñar a su acompañante mientras masticaba una de las mitades de sándwich de su plato, y se hizo una idea aproximada de qué clase de persona era. Pese a vestir con sencillez y ropas negras, su vestimenta no era barata, y la sobriedad de su atuendo estaba salpicada por detalles (sus botas de motociclista, un anillo de plata, una arracada en la oreja) que delataban un cierto toque de rebeldía. El cabello largo hasta los hombros y recogido con soltura en torno a la nuca sellaron el trato, y con un chispazo de culpa se encontró Remus atraído por el desconocido.

Tal cual si se supiera vigilado, el desconocido levantó la mirada y encontró sus ojos. Remus se vio sorprendido por la limpidez del gris en sus pupilas, y rápido desvió la mirada.

—Me llamó Sirius —dijo sin más el desconocido—. El té de Lily es el mejor, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió una vez. ¿Así que la mesera se llamaba Lily? Seguro entonces que Sirius era un cliente frecuente de la cafetería.

—Los sándwiches también están ricos —dijo Remus, y Sirius sonrió.

—No olvidaré decírselo a James cuando lo vea.

«Ah, definitivamente un cliente regular», pensó Remus, que sólo vio confirmada su teoría cuando la mesera, Lily, dejó frente a él un plato con un sándwich de jamón y queso.

Remus le echó un vistazo al sándwich de Sirius y la boca se le hizo agua. No que sus sándwiches no fueran lo mejor, ya casi se había terminado el primero, pero el de Sirius tenía un aspecto excelente. Y como si éste pudiera leerle la mente, hizo una propuesta.

—¿Quieres una de mis mitades por una de las tuyas?

Debatiéndose unos segundos consigo mismo, Remus al fin accedió. —Ok.

Y fue así como su vida dio un giro inesperado para bien.

Sirius resultó no sólo ser un viejo amigo de James y Lily desde sus años de colegio, sino que además trabajaba cerca y pasaba por ahí para hacer casi siempre dos de sus tres comidas diarias. La tercera, como explicó él con una amplia sonrisa, era en casa de sus amigos y con Harry, el pequeño hijo de estos, que tenía cinco años, la misma edad de Teddy, y que fue el primer dato de información que dio Remus de sí mismo además de su propio nombre.

—Si todo sale bien, lo veré este sábado —dijo Remus por encima de su segunda taza de té, una cortesía de la casa luego de que Lily pasara a recoger sus platos vacíos—. Ya lo echo de menos.

—¿Está con su mamá?

—Sus abuelos. Dora... Ella falleció hace unos años y... —Remus se llevó la taza a la boca, y parpadeó para aliviar la picazón en sus ojos.

Normalmente hablar de Dora y el hueco que había dejado en su vida y la de Teddy al marcharse tan trágicamente ya no dolía como antes, Remus había aprendido a sobrellevar su ausencia, pero en días como ese, donde los recordatorios de su fracaso como persona le abrumaban, el peso de sus circunstancias amenazaba siempre con doblegarlo hasta sus rodillas y acabar con él.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius, y su mano se posó brevemente sobre la que Remus tenía en la mesa. Apenas un apretón, un único contacto humano de calor, pero bastó para que Remus tuviera un momento de flaqueza y se desmoronara. Una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y Sirius leyó a la perfección el momento al entregarle su pañuelo y darle unos minutos para reponerse.

—Usualmente no soy así —dijo Remus apenas recuperó la capacidad del habla, incluso si su voz era rasposa y cargada de pesadez—. Pero he tenido unos... años infernales. Poco ha salido como debería, y estoy llegando el final de mi cuerda...

—Pero sigues luchando, ¿correcto?

—Oh, puedes apostar que sí —dijo Remus con amargura—. Hasta el final. No me rendiré hasta que cada negocio de Londres tenga mi curriculum y al menos uno de ellos se decida a contratarme a pesar de-... —Interrumpiéndose a mitad de la oración, Remus se cuestionó si no estaría cruzando demasiadas líneas de intimidad con un desconocido.

Él no era la clase de persona a la que se le daba abrirse así como así. Dora había bromeado con ello durante los años que estuvieron juntos, de cómo Remus necesitaba mucho tiempo y suficiente espacio para desdoblarse, igual que lo haría una ostra antes de enseñar su perla, pero ella había dicho que valía la pena... Si era cierto o no, Remus no tenía fe de que un virtual desconocido en una cafetería de precios módicos lo considerara apropiado. Por su acento, era londinense de pura cepa, y como tal, preferiría no ver sus asuntos entremezclados con los de alguien más.

Excepto que... Sirius aguardaba paciente sus siguientes palabras, y no parecía aburrido o fastidiado, sino que prestaba atención y no lo hacía sentirse forzado.

—Estoy enfermo —dijo Remus en voz baja, la vista clavada en sus propios dedos que algún día estarían deformes—. Artritis reumatoide. Más común en mujeres y no en mi rango de edad, así que mi mala suerte al respecto es épica.

—¿Duele? —Preguntó Sirius con una línea de preocupación en medio de sus cejas.

—A veces. No siempre. Para eso está el medicamento, pero los cuidados son excesivos, y limitan una variedad de trabajos a los que podría acceder sin un título universitario. Las labores manuales no están en mi lista de posibilidades, y yo no lo estoy en la lista del resto.

Sirius pareció considerar a profundidad lo que había escuchado de labios de Remus con suma atención, y tras un par de minutos de silencio donde éste finalizó su taza de té y consideró pagar la cuenta y despedirse, por fin pareció salir de su trance y tener para él una respuesta inesperada.

—Tal vez... Creo haber visto un letrero en la librería de la esquina. Buscaban un ayudante de caja, y seguro que también incluye los inventarios, pero peor es nada, ¿no?

—¿En serio? —Remus no recordaba haber visto ningún letrero en la vitrina al pasar, y si lo sabría él, que al cruzar por el aparador había repasado los últimos títulos en exhibición con anhelo por aquellos tiempos mejores en los que la lectura era un placer al que podía entregarse sin consecuencias.

—¿No lo sería siempre con un nombre como el mío? —Rebatió Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, y en un gesto que quedaría plasmado en la memoria de Remus como crucial, dejó el pago de ambas de sus consumiciones en la mesa y se ofreció a ir con él a hablar con el dueño de la tienda.

El nombre de la librería Wormtail’s, y sus interiores le resultaron a Remus tan acogedores como el exterior. A pesar de ser un establecimiento pequeño y enfocado más en libros de segunda mano que en nuevas ediciones, dentro de sus cuatro paredes se respiraba un ambiente sosegado donde no existía mota de polvo alguna, y en donde los clientes que se encontraban ahí en esos momentos se movían a sus anchas con comodidad.

—¡Sirius! —Salió a recibirlos un hombrecillo bajo, rubio y regordete de acuosos ojos azules que asemejaban a los de un ratoncillo, y los dos se unieron en un corto pero sentido abrazo que puso a Remus a un lado y de pronto inseguro de su papel en la tienda—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La edición que pediste de aquel volumen en francés no llega sino hasta la semana entrante. Pensé que te había enviado un mensaje al respecto.

—Volveré para entonces. Antes quería preguntar si todavía estabas en necesidad de un ayudante. ¿Has contratado a alguien?

—¿Un... ayudante? —Peter reparó entonces en Remus, y su expresión desconcertada de pronto desapareció—. ¡Ah sí, claro! No, todavía no. ¿Es que me has encontrado alguien para el puesto?

—Éste es Remus —lo presentó Sirius, y al estrechar éste a mano de Peter agregó su apellido—, y está interesado en tu oferta de empleo.

—En ese caso —dijo Peter con alegría—, pasemos a mi oficina y discutamos los pormenores.

Remus no sólo consiguió el empleo, sino que para su buena estrella (literal, porque al pensar en ello se descubrió pensando que Sirius tenía un nombre de estrella) podía empezar al día siguiente. Su jornada sería de cuatro días completos, medio los fines de semana, y descansaba los martes porque ese era el día en que Peter visitaba a su anciana madre en una casa de retiro a las afueras de Londres. El salario era además bastante decente, y a juzgar por las labores que le tocaría cumplir (nada físico, Peter podía con ello por su cuenta pero le urgía una persona encargada de las cuentas y los pedidos), Remus podía estar tranquilo y sin temor de lesionarse con labores físicas.

Tras casi dos horas en la oficina de Peter ultimando detalles y hablando de la papelería que Remus requería traer para el día siguiente y afiliarse como empleado, él y Sirius salieron de la quietud de la librería al bullicio vespertino en el que todo mundo volvía a casa y el cielo sobre sus cabezas amenazaba con abrirse en una lluvia torrencial.

—Oh, mierda —exhaló Remus al recordar que había dejado su sombrilla con el resto de su equipaje en un casillero rentado por horas de la estación.

A falta de un domicilio propio, Remus prefería dejar sus pertenencias en un sitio seguro y sólo moverse con lo indispensable encima. La experiencia de un robo meses atrás se lo había enseñado a las malas, pero en esos instantes casi se arrepentía porque el camino a la estación era de al menos una hora, y con toda probabilidad eso no le evitaría el chapuzón.

—¿Vives por aquí cerca? —Preguntó Sirius con ligereza, contemplando junto con Remus el cielo cada vez más oscuro y las nubes de tormenta arremolinándose sobre sus cabezas.

—No.

—¿Tienes cómo llegar a casa?

—Sirius...

—Tengo mis teorías respecto a ti —dijo Sirius, mirando todavía al cielo y provocando en Remus un escalofrío, porque una cosa era asumirse como indigente y otra más tener a otra persona involucrada en su desdicha—. Cuando Peter te preguntó por un domicilio conocido y diste información de Surrey...

—Ahí vive mi hijo con sus abuelos.

—¿También tú?

—Sólo los fines de semana que vuelvo allá. El resto del tiempo... —Remus se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y se forzó a parpadear para eliminar el picor tras sus ojos—. Es menos terrible de lo que suena.

—No das la impresión de ser un vagabundo.

—Eso es porque quería conseguir un empleo. Me las ingenio para lavarme en baños públicos y cuido mi ropa, pero seh... Básicamente soy un sintecho cualquiera de los muchos que ya hay en Londres.

—Mmm, en ese caso... —Sirius se giró hacia Remus, y no por primera vez en ese día él se sintió atraído por el gris de sus ojos y la calidez de su persona—. ¿Por qué no te buscamos un sitio donde puedas quedarte?

Que bien podría haber sido un refugio temporal, pero lo que Sirius tenía para ofrecer era mucho más...

En el peor de los casos, Remus habría esperado una invitación a un refugio local. Uno de esos sitios grandes y repletos de otros hombres en su condición o mucho peor. Ya había pasado la noche en un lugar como ése, y había perdido sus zapatos, así que Remus los evitaba dentro de lo posible. La mejor de sus opciones era que Sirius le ofreciera su sofá, aunque en esas circunstancias Remus tendría que declinar tan valiosa oferta porque no quería aprovecharse más de su bondad. Su naturaleza se lo impedía, incluso si la mera perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con Sirius le resultaba ser justo lo que necesitaba.

Entre lo uno y lo otro, la solución con la que Sirius lo sorprendió por poco le provocó a Remus un ataque de risa debido a lo inverosímil que resultó.

Sin necesidad de moverse mucho en la calle en la que estaban, Sirius guió a Remus a la única puerta en todo aquel distrito comercial que no anunciaba nada, y haciendo uso de su propia llave le indicó pasar primero.

—No planeas asesinarme ahí adentro, ¿o sí? —Bromeó Remus, y Sirius sonrió denegando con la cabeza.

—No me atrevería. Peter me haría lo mismo si mañana que cuenta tanto contigo para ayudarle con el inventario no te presentas a trabajar.

Remus entró al edificio, y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un corredor estrecho pero limpio. El lugar olía bien, de hecho, y Sirius lo tranquilizó al encender la luz y presentar un recibidor como cualquier otro.

—Son cuartos de alquiler —explicó Sirius—. Aquí abajo están los sencillos, pero arriba hay una suite doble.

Remus abrió grandes los ojos. —Oh, no lo dirás en serio, Sirius...

—No me hagas repetirte mi tonta broma —replicó Sirius, señalando las escaleras—. De hecho hay que subir al cuarto piso, pero el lugar te encantará. Viene amueblado con lo básico, y cuenta con agua caliente y todos los servicios básicos. Es ideal para un padre soltero y su hijo.

Con un pie en el primer peldaño y aferrándose al pasamanos con fuerza, Remus estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Ya había perdido la fe en la buena voluntad de los extraños, y vale, Sirius ya no se sentía como uno después de la tarde que habían pasado juntos, pero... Hace apenas unas horas no se conocían, sus caminos podían no haberse cruzado jamás, y en cambio ahora ahí estaban ellos dos en un instante fundamental, que para Sirius podía no significar nada más que una consciencia tranquila a sabiendas de que hacía el bien sin mirar a quién, pero que para Remus lo era todo en esos momentos.

—¿E-Estás seguro? —Preguntó Remus, preparado para terminar con su racha de buena suerte si es que llegaban a eso, incluso a que Sirius volviera a las andadas con su nombre, pero éste no lo decepcionó.

—Ciento por ciento seguro —respondió Sirius, mirándolo directo a los ojos y cambiando su destino.

En más de un sentido...

***

~6 meses después~

No todo había salido a pedir de boca para Remus en los últimos seis meses, pero... Ahora tenía a Teddy a su lado, un empleo que disfrutaba, un techo bajo sus cabezas, un grupo de amigos, y a Sirius.

Costaba creer cómo a veces decisiones tan inofensivas como ver un letrero en la calle ofreciendo un té y bocadillos por una libra podía desencadenar un cambio absoluto, pero era justo lo que le había ocurrido a Remus, quien sólo podía atribuir a la providencia aquel fortuito encuentro con Sirius justo cuando más lo necesitaba en su vida.

En verdad que no todo había sido simple. Sus primeras semanas de trabajo con Peter habían sido de muchos nervios y ansiedad, incapaz de creer que fuera a durar mucho su situación actual y temeroso de que en cualquier momento se le anunciara el despido, pero el día de pago había llegado con un cheque justo y sustancial que le ayudó a liquidar una parte del dinero que Sirius le había prestado para salir adelante y en donde el resto sirvió para víveres y pagar un boleto de autobús para que Teddy lo visitara a él ese fin de semana y conociera el que pronto sería su hogar.

Sirius no había embellecido el piso en el que él había servido de mediador con su casera, una mujer llamada Arabella Figg y ya entrada en años que vivía en la azotea con al menos dos docenas de gatos, pero tampoco había exagerado al afirmar que tenía lo necesario. Con dos habitaciones y una cocina-comedor-sala más baño, era justo el sitio que él y Teddy requerían para ponerse en pie y salir adelante por sus propios medios.

La primera noche que Remus pasó ahí, luego de que Sirius le acompañara a la estación por su maleta e insistiera en comprarle de regalo un juego de sábanas y una gruesa manta para mantener alejado el frío, le había costado dormirse, y quizá no sólo por el nerviosismo de haber llegado a su tope de buena suerte, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en su nuevo amigo, y en todos los sentimientos que despertaba en su interior como persona.

Y hombre también.

Hacía años que Remus había hecho las paces con su bisexualidad. Siempre latente como una especie de secreto vergonzoso, Remus no había tenido oportunidad de explorar esa faceta de sí porque él y Dora habían estado juntos casi desde siempre, y al perderle había tenido la preocupación de velar ante todo por Teddy y después por sí mismo. Simplemente había relegado esa atracción por su propio sexo a los confines de su atención y olvidado siquiera que era un hecho. Pero, satisfechas sus necesidades básicas, viviendo por fin con Teddy seguros bajo el mismo techo y actuando como una familia, Remus no tardó en percatarse que su admiración por Sirius era más que eso.

El primer mes que Remus vivió en aquel piso, Sirius fue una ayuda constante al pasar cada tercer día a saludar, casi siempre con algún objeto de segunda mano que pudiera servirle. A veces era ropa, otras un buen par de botas para la lluvia, cuando no algo de la compra, y en una memorable ocasión, una sombrilla que había vuelto a llevarse consigo cuando la lluvia lo sorprendió ahí.

Remus no había pensado demasiado en la presencia casi constante de Sirius en el barrio porque para él eran sus ausencias las que le molestaban, y no fue sino hasta casi un mes dentro de su nuevo trabajo que su jefe se lo hizo saber, y que comprendió el cuadro completo.

—Sirius es el dueño de esta área —había dicho Peter en una mañana lenta en que los clientes entraron a cuentagotas al establecimiento y ellos dos se distrajeron con el inventario—. Al menos seis manzanas a la redonda son suyas en su totalidad, si no es que más.

—¿Dueño? ¿Como en...?

—Exacto —confirmó Peter—. Todos estos edificios le pertenecen, y nosotros somos sus arrendatarios. Hace ya casi doce años que rento este espacio, aunque por aquel entonces era su tío Alphard el dueño. El buen Alphard... —Dijo Peter con un tono nostálgico—. Falleció demasiado joven para el gusto de cualquiera. Un excelente hombre, a diferencia del resto de su familia. Cuando murió, todos estábamos aterrados de que sus propiedades pasaran a manos de algún otro de los Black, mala gente, muy mala... Pero Alphard no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, y se previno dejando todo a manos de su sobrino. Y Sirius ha hecho un excelente trabajo desde entonces.

—Oh, vaya...

—En ese sentido, Sirius se ha encargado de mantener vivo el sentido de comunidad. Siempre está dispuesto a echar una mano y busca el bien común antes que el propio. Supongo que ya habrás tenido alguna prueba de su generosidad.

—Varias —confirmó Remus con un hilo de voz—. Muchas, de hecho.

—Ese es Sirius —había dicho Peter como hablando para sí—. De los mejores.

Esa misma opinión generalizada la encontró Remus por doquier en la calle en la que ahora vivía. Los Potter no contaban porque eran amigos de toda la vida para Sirius y él era padrino de Harry, su pequeño hijo que por casualidad era menor que Teddy por unos meses y a quien éste pasó a frecuentar una vez los adultos hicieron migas entre sí, pero bastaba con visitar cualquier establecimiento en compañía suya para que las personas detrás del mostrador expresaran su cordialidad.

La única vez que Remus se atrevió a hablar al respecto, Sirius encogió un hombro y murmuró.

—Ah, ¿así que ya te enteraste?

—¿De que eres el dueño de tu propia porción de Londres? Bueno, sí —dijo Remus—. Eso no cambia mi opinión de ti.

—¿Que es...?

—La mejor.

—Excelente.

Que además Teddy coincidiera con él que Sirius era “divertido, me cae bien”, según sus palabras exactas, sólo contribuyó a que la infatuación que Remus tenía sobre su persona creciera a pasos agigantados sin que pudiera o quisiera hacer algo al respecto.

Lo que era peor (¿o sería justo catalogarlo de mejor?) era que Sirius daba muestras de querer pasar tanto tiempo como Remus con él, también con Teddy apenas lo conoció, y la flama de la esperanza se encendió cuando por casualidad mencionó durante uno de sus almuerzos en Marauder’s que su última relación había sido casi un año atrás y un desastre.

—Gil y yo no estábamos hechos para durar, pero es más fácil de lo que uno supone el caer en rutinas nocivas —había dicho Sirius de pasada y entre mordiscos a su sándwich.

—¿Gil?

—Gilderoy.

—Ah, ya veo.

Sirius se había limpiado la boca con una servilleta. —Soy gay, Remus. Lo comento por si olvidé decirlo antes y no ha quedado claro. Nunca ha sido mi intención esconder quien soy —enunció con voz normal, sin ocultarse ni sentirse avergonzado mientras miraba directo a sus ojos y se mostraba tal cual era.

Y como si se tratara del empujón que necesitaba, Remus hizo su propia declaración.

—Yo... soy bi.

Una sombra de sonrisa apareció en labios de Sirius. —Me lo imaginaba.

—Eres al primero al que se le digo y... Espera, ¿ya lo sabías?

—Mmm, más bien... —La sonrisa de Sirius se tornó tímida—. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera...

—Oh. —Una pausa—. _Oh_...

—Espera... ¿El primero?

En un extraño _impasse_ que ponía en segundo término la declaración implícita de interés que fluía entre ambos, en su lugar recorrieron juntos otra senda paralela: La de reconocerse como parte de una minoría, que orgullosa se encontraba.

Al final de esa velada, Remus ya había dado por sentado que el tema que los había llevado a varias horas de confesiones en su asiento apartado junto a la ventana ya no conduciría a más, pero estaba equivocado. Sirius pidió acompañarlo a su piso, y aunque la distancia era apenas de cincuenta metros, prolongaron ese trayecto con la firma convicción de obtener una conclusión.

Remus ya lo había analizado a fondo con anterioridad. Había leído de ello, de la idealización hacia un salvador, y Sirius encajaba en el perfil a la perfección, excepto por la parte en donde Remus no lo colocaba sobre un pedestal elevado, pues reconocía sus defectos y errores, lo humanizaba, y por ello mismo era que lo encontraba tan atrayente. Al grado en que estaba dispuesto a dar _le_ , a dar _se_ una oportunidad si se presentaba...

—Sin presiones —dijo Sirius de pronto a cinco metros de la puerta del edificio de Remus, que al ritmo que iban, podía grajearle un minuto por cada uno—. Si te invitara a salir...

—Sí.

—Pero no a almorzar o... Puede que sí.

—Sí.

—No con la misma intención de siempre. Es decir, sí ir a comer y pasarla bien, disfrutar de tu compañía, pero más que eso porque...

—Sí, Sirius —repitió Remus por tercera vez—. Sé a qué te refieres, y mi respuesta es... sí.

—¿Sí?

—¿Esperabas un no?

—Temía por un no, y... Diox... —Sirius se pasó la mano por el cabello—. ¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte y...?

Remus respondió con acciones y no con un cuarto e innecesario ‘sí’. Tomando la mano de Sirius, haló de él hasta estar dentro del edificio, y después en un acto que le requirió todo su valor unió sus labios en un primer beso que apenas duró una fracción de segundo y le repelió como una descarga eléctrica.

—Lo siento, hace años que yo no-... ¡Oh! —Exclamó Remus ahogadamente cuando Sirius sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, y arrinconándolo contra la pared más cercana volvió a unir sus bocas en un segundo beso.

Al que le siguió un tercero, cuarto y quinto, y después, perdieron la cuenta...

~Otros seis meses después~

—Ah, mis mejores clientes —recibió Lily al clan Lupin-Black conformado por Remus, Teddy y Sirius, que sin importar cuántas veces hubieran comido todo en existencia del menú, invariablemente pasaban un par de veces por semana a almorzar en Marauder’s. Remus insistía que él era siempre débil a una buena taza de té y un delicioso bocadillo por precio módico, pero también estaban los recuerdos, y no había ninguno mejor que el de Sirius entrando a su vida y ofreciéndole todo y más que él pudiera querer para sí.

—Esta vez fue idea de Teddy —dijo Sirius, y el niño le sonrió con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban los dos primeros dientes.

—¿Eso es cierto, Teddy?

—Sí, tía Lily —replicó el niño con sinceridad, y se ganó una sacudida a la maraña de rizos caoba que adornaba su cabeza y era idéntica a la de Remus.

Un año atrás, esa misma escena le habría resultado a Remus impensable. Ahora lo impensable era no repetirla cuantas veces le viniera en gana.

—Vayamos a nuestra mesa —dijo Sirius, que sin importarle que ya hubiera alguien ahí sentado (una mujer ya mayor con lentes cuadrados que leía pero bajó su libro para corresponder el saludo educado con el que le dieron los buenos días), guió a su familia y los presentó.

Después de todo, esa era la dinámica de la cafetería y las reglas a las que todos ahí dentro se avenían, que como concluyó Remus para sí en silencio, no podrían ser mejores.

La prueba de ello la tenía a cada lado en la forma de Teddy, a quien volvía a tener de tiempo completo, y a Sirius, con quien recién se había mudado y más feliz no podía hacerlo.

Todo por el módico precio inicial de una libra, con té y bocadillo incluido.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> La trama bien podría haber dado para un fic de 10 capítulos repletos de angst y drama, pero nah. Espero les haya gustado :)  
> Graxie por leer~!


End file.
